


Things You Said (that I wasn’t meant to hear)

by KingKarate



Series: Malibuniverse - Dutch x Tina [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, POV First Person, PoV Dutch, Romance, malibuniverse, oops they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarate/pseuds/KingKarate
Summary: Minific for the prompt "things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear" over on Tumblr.Contains spoilers for the final chapter of Rising Tide.
Relationships: Dutch (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Malibuniverse - Dutch x Tina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122656
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Malibu-niverse





	Things You Said (that I wasn’t meant to hear)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvisibleObserver13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/gifts).



I'm waiting outside by the door at Jimmy's, like that night we got together. Our first time. 

Tina thinks I already left. I wanna surprise her, have my own goodbye before she rides back to her place and I meet her there. 

I hear her voice. There’s her laugh as she talks to Jimmy's girl, and they're getting louder, closer. The sound stops and everything's quiet again. 

Jenny's voice is hushed. I can't make out what she's saying.

What I hear is Tina, _trying_ to be quieter than she usually is, softly say, “I'm in love with him, Jen.”

Shit. Oh _shit._ Alarm bells start ringing in my head. This sick feeling twists up inside my gut that I don't have a fuckin’ clue what to do with.

It’s screaming red alert, panic stations. The urge to book it.

Tina just told her friend she's in love… _With me._

Now, I’m not a fuckin’ idiot. 

She's dropped a hint or two that this runs deep for her, and it's made it easy to be open, as much as I can, while I’ve been realizing things are building up for me, too. Tina’s so careful, skirting that line without saying it all, letting me give what I want, hold back what I need.

She's something _else._ I've never known anyone like her, except maybe the guys, but that's not like it is with Tina. She has this unshakeable fuckin’ confidence that seems to wrap around me and pull me in.

Being with her… It’s like _driving_ , with how everything zeroes right in so there’s nothing but me and her and the blood roaring in my ears. It’s kinda fitting, now that I’m thinking about it, with that attitude and her solid build. She’s all-American muscle, like a fuckin’ Chevy Camaro, _hotter than hell._

And she makes me believe all sorts of shit is possible.

I'm thinking all that at about a million miles an hour while she takes a pause, just enough to breathe. I hear the doubt creep into her voice, which on its own is enough reason to lose my shit. Tina doesn’t show anything like that if she can help it.

“It sounds crazy, doesn't it?” she says, “I sound _batshit.”_

Eight words, and my stomach drops out from where it’s supposed to be.

“No crazier than usual,” Jenny laughs, not mean, like she's kidding, but… I get it. She doesn't really know what Tina sees in me. 

It makes sense. She's with Jimmy, for fuck’s sake. Jimmy’s never been rough around the edges, he’s smooth, nice, not a threat to anyone, or so you’d think to look at him. He’s about as far away from me as you could get.

Jenny says something else I don't hear clearly, on account of being distracted.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna let it slip and scare him off,” Tina's voice, small and unsure, so not her, drags me right back in.

_Fuckin’ hell._

She loves me. Enough to worry she’ll say it by accident.

“You won't,” says Jenny, “you'll know when the timing’s right, and it’ll be fine.”

Tina sighs, loud enough to be clear from all the way over here. “You're right, I know you are. It's just, it's so much, y'know? It’s too soon to tell him.”

_Do I love her?_

I'd make myself a liar if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind at least once or twice. It happens in bed almost every time now, and not only during, even though I could lose my head with how good it feels to be inside her.

When she’s about to come, and her eyes go wide, her lips part, and she tenses like crazy with her gaze locked on mine as her body grips around me like a vise, _that_ makes something stir. It’s a kick in the chest, with how much I wanna make her feel that good every chance I get, in about every way possible.

I’m more shocked when it happens after we’re done. I’ll have her in my arms, satisfied and sweaty and with her skin sticking to mine, and she'll stare up at me with her pretty brown eyes. I get distracted by the color, the way they shine dark amber, like honey in a jar, and then when I’m good and lost in looking at her, she’ll throw in some offhand remark that tells me I belong. I matter. I mean something. The way _that_ rips through me is fucking mind-blowing, cos it never happened before.

It’s a shitty thing to say maybe, but being with her is not like being with other girls. Sometimes, it's almost like being with a guy, or at least as much as I can imagine being with one would be like. It had me confused at first, before I decided to make my play for her, but it's right, somehow.

Physically, yeah, she's got everything I want, and there's so _much_ of her, like she wouldn't break no matter _how_ hard we played, and that drives me insane. But it's her mind that does it for me most, the way her brain works like mine more than I’m used to from anyone. She meets me on common ground.

It's the reason why when I went to buy her a gift the second time, I gave up on the women's jewellery section and tried the men's instead. That night in my car, I saw her face light up when she opened the box, and I knew I made the right choice. Tina’s different. Special, in her way. She’s tough, bossy, fucking beautiful, and we _get_ each other.

What’s not to love?


End file.
